What you are is beautiful
by gleenation101
Summary: My first Quinntana Fic! This starts off at the episode of " I Do" and is the story of how Quinn and Santana develop into something a little more than friends. Quinntana endgame but it will take a coaster to get there!
1. Chapter 1

The moment she looked into my eyes, I knew everything had changed. We were no longer Quinn and Santana top cheerleaders/ friends/ enemies, but something more, something different.

It's been a while since we last saw each other and that didn't end so well. Quinn slapped me right across the face and I did the same just as hard. Now I'm sitting in this lame ass party on valentines day seeing my ex-girlfriend and trouty mouth dancing like little lovebirds. Not to mention I have queen bitch Fabray sitting on my right looking just as bored.

"Fuck this I'm getting a drink, you down blondie?"

" I could definitely use a drink or maybe two, considering you won't even ask me to dance." What the hell since when do we ever dance together if it's not during some song performance.

" Didn't know you wanted to after slapping me."

" I thought we dropped this? Did it really hurt that much?"

"I'm so over it tubes, and it kind of turned me on." Did I really just say that? What the hell is wrong with me I have never spoken to Quinn like this, oh well by the look on her face she doesn't want to slap me again.

" Really, so someone likes it rough huh? Interesting I must say."

" And why is that interesting?" Oh two can play this game blondie.

" Nevermind, are we going to get drinks or what?"

" Lets do it."

We make our way to the bar and of course the dorky looking bartender ask for our id's. Thank god I found some official spot down in Brooklyn that makes some legit fake ids. Mine says Rosario Cruz like Penelope because she's hot and to my surprise Quinn pulls out hers. This girl is a little cooler than I thought, though the name Emily Stark I don't understand? Whatevers I just wants to get my drinking on. After our first glass and watching those sappy couples, I decide I want to speed things up.

" Hey handsome could you gets us a couple of tequila shots and some lime." I say with a sexy tone and a wink.

" You got it mama." He says in his attempt of a sexy tone.

" Someone wants to get tipsy fast, what's the rush?"

I frown to Quinn's question and look to where Britt is dancing with Sam. She follows in the direction I am starring and sighs.

" You know what we are that they aren't?" I ask her.

" Flawless." As she speaks we tap our wine glasses and turn back to some awaiting shots.

" Here's to you Quinn for being my date for tonight or whatever." I say with a smile though I don't mean date in that sort of way at all and it's no offense to Quinn because she is totally fine. Ok what the, did I just say I think Quinn is hot? I'm not even tipsy yet, but I can't deny I've never checked Quinn out. I mean who wouldn't? She's tall, toned, nice ass, has a perfect nose, the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen, pretty pink lips that aren't thin, a low sexy voice, silky porcelain skin, and tresses of golden blonde hair flowing so perfectly. Oh my god I just rambled about Quinn's perfect features and now I'm just staring at her like a piece of meat.

" Umm Thanks cheers to you too and why are you looking at me like that?" She says with a confused chuckle.

" I'm just admiring how nice you look tonight." Lame!

" Not looking so bad yourself Lopez, red has always been your color. Brings out this sort of fieriness in you." She says this to me with a wink and then runs a hand down my arm in a very slow pace.

" Ttthhhanks." Is all I can manage to say and immediately grab our shots because I have no idea what that was and why I'm feeling nervous and hot at the same time? We both flush down the clear liquid that leaves that just perfect burn at the end. We then grab our limes and I just can't keep my eyes off Quinn and the way she so seductively sucks on that lime. It just makes me picture her sucking my...

" Let's dance before you eat me with your eyes you weirdo." Holy shit thank god she snapped me back to reality even though now I'm starting to feel some heat below my stomach. The music is pretty decent and we soon begin to move to the flow. Quinn moves that body of hers all around and has me feeling like a dumbass boy trying to keep up. Why do I feel like this? I'm Santana freaking Lopez I don't get nervous or shaky, I gets my swag on.

" What's wrong S? Am I making you nervous?" Fuck yea you are!

" On the contrary Q." Lie, pure lie.

" How about now?"

That sexy tone again. I'm going to die! Quinn is now turned around with her back to me. Slowly in a very sexy seductive way she grinds into my private part with her ass and I can't help the feeling of just wanting to take her right here on this dance floor, but there are people here and I am not one to give in that quick. Game on!

" If I were mistaken I'd say your tempting me Q?" I whisper into her ear leaving my warm breath lingering. I can feel her have a light shiver and now I know I'm getting her back. One for Lopez and two maybe three or four for Fabray.

" Let's get another shot." Yup she's nervous, haha how's it feel now Quinny.

Five or six shots later and I'm tipsy to say the least. I find myself once again on the dance floor with Quinn, but now were slow dancing and she has a tight, but comforting grip around my neck and my arms are around her waist. If someone didn't know us they would totally think we're some really happy gay couple like lady lips and that british apple guy.

" I've never slow danced with a girl before; I like." Quinn says to me with that beautiful I'll have you wrapped around my little finger smile. I can't deny that smile. I look at her with a smirk and an eyebrow raised and that's it. She's practically eye fucking my right now and all I want to do is actually fuck her brains out.

" We've got tonight babe." Is the last thing is say before I pull her by the arm and drag her to the lobby. Once there I pay for a room, thankfully daddy still lets me use his credit card even though it's strictly for 'emergencies' but this is nonetheless. I get use a suite because I am Santana Lopez and this is Quinn Fabray snatched around my arm. I gots to impress her and I don't even know why, but I just feel like doing so.

" You know you don't have to get a suite."

" I do for you Q." I wink at her and I see a blush running up her cute little cheeks. This is going to be a night we will never forget and I am going to rock her world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Folks thanks for all the views I'm so excited you like my story being that it is my first makes me so grateful. I hope to update as much as possible considering I'm now starting to work but I do see this story going far but if you have any suggestions please share and I will try to incorporate them in the story. Enough said here it is hope you enjoy! XOXO**_

I can't even remember how we got upstairs, but now I'm fumbling with the hotel key card and Quinn is busy playing with the ridges of my dress. " Mmmm, hurry S

I want to taste your lips already. You don't know how long I've waited to do so." She's really getting me riled up and I want to make all those years of anticipation melt away when she's mine. She sucks on her bottom lip and releases it with a noise that's doing funny things to me. I want to pull on that bottom lip so bad till I hear her moan from the mix of pain and pleasure. I finally manage to open the door to our suite and before I can even turn on the lights Quinn is straddling me against the door. " Jezz Fabray didn't know you wanted me so bad. Since when did you hop on the gay express?"

" I'm not gay I'm just Santana crazed and I've never wanted anyone more, take me take me now!" That's it I can't take it anymore with those words I look deep into those orbs of perfect glistening hazel eyes and then to lips waiting to be ravished. I lean in slowly, I guess she wants me to kiss her first and it's so typical Quinn. My eyes flicker from lips to eyes and eyes to lips and with a final breath I capture her lips. It starts off slow, my top lip attached to her bottom lip. We move in sync and I know I'm in a trance. Quinn takes the speed up a little bit and slides her warm wet tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance. Once granted I let her explore and oh man does she know how.

" Mmmmm, godddd Q if I knew you were such a good kisser I would have been on this since the sixth grade."

" You can't underestimate me and maybe you shouldn't have waited for so long."

Enough said and now it's my turn to show off. Quickly I take over and dominate that mouth all so smoothly. I massage, bite, and suck on her tongue and holy shit does it taste perfect.

" Uhhhhhhh Santanaaa." Quinn's moaning in my mouth and it's sending a vibration down my throat. I need more! I detach my lips and pull her bottom lip with my teeth. By the look in her eyes I can tell she's just as starving as I am. I work my magic down her jawline to her neck that smells of peaches and roses. Her smell sends a shiver down my spine and I suck on her neck like my life depends on it, surely giving her a big red mark.

" Mmm no fair, now it's my turn." Before I can even respond Quinn attaches her teeth to my neck and does just what I did seconds ago.

" I need to makes you mine and makes you mine right now."

I purr into her ear and lift her legs to rest around my waist and in a swift motion I drag our bodies to the bed with me flushed on top.

" Santana take off that sexy as fuck dress and then strip me till our breasts are rubbing on each other and our wet pussies are sliding together." Fuck my life!

" Wow Q I love the dirty talk now turn the fuck around cus I wants to see that naked body."

She signals for me to go first and before she can even count to ten in a very teasing way my dress, heels, bra, and panties are somewhere across the floor.

" Wowww... Mmmm San."

" What's that now Fabray? Likw what you see?" I can't help the smirk on my face and the bedazzled look on Quinn's.

I tear her dress off leaving no room for protest and remove the sexy matching pink lace panties and bra. What a fucking sight, I mean I've seen this girl in the looker room, but having her completely naked to the skin lying underneath me and panting waiting to get it on is ridiculous. I look into her eyes and see the combination of lust and low self-esteem.

" What's the look for babe?"

" It's just I'm no Brit and you know with the baby and all..."

I put my finger on her soft lips to shut up her crazy talk and look straight at her trying to get over those strong Fabray walls.

" Nonsense Quinn, what you are is beautiful and just looking at your body I know it's going to taunt my dreams and have me up all night." I think that did it because her tongue is once again invading my mouth in all the right ways and fingers are roaming everywhere. She's running a hand down my back while the other is gripping my hair. She's really turning me on and now I'm dying for some friction so I take both of us by surprise and slide down with my thigh between hers and slowly start moving up and down. I can feel her wet heat pouring out and it's making me that much wetter.

" Ohhh yea baby your so fucking wet. Uhhhhhhhggh."

" Harder San, ughh that feels sooo goooddd... I'm so..."

I speed up and suck on around the shell of her ear and I think I find her spot because she comes and she comes loud and hard.

" Fuck yessssss, I'm...ughh!"

And with those screams I follow and I am dissolving right on top of her. I let our heart rates go back to normal and curl back up to her and kiss her eye lids, the bridge of her nose, the corner of her lips, and then kiss her full force all teeth and tongue leaving both our lips swollen and red pumping from excitement.

" Santana I have never done that before and..."

I see her eyes sparkling like she wants to cry. Was this Quinn's first orgasm?

From her words and the look on her face I'm assuming it is and now I'm ready to blow her night away and give her what that douche Puckerman or that old college professor never did.

" I know Q, but now I wants to taste that little pussy of yours. I'll bet anything your really tight."

" Mmmm only one way to find out." Oh that smirk, how can she manage to still be in HBIC and have that look that screams fuck me?

" I'm going to do things to you those little boys could never do."

I hear moan with want and begin to work my way down licking and sucking on her neck and reaching the hem of her breast. They are perfect not to big or small and her pink nipples are hard begging to be played with and sucked. I lick all around avoiding the nipple and look up at Quinn, who's eyes are shut tight and hands are gripping the sheets. I gently grab her right nipple between my teeth and squeeze her left with my hand.

I'm biting down and pinching and can't help but smile from the moans that escape Quinn's lips. I alternate between breast and leave aching little nipples wet and hard. I lick between the valley of her breast down to her belly button to the thighs and spread her legs to a view that looks like a painting.

" San don't stare."

" I can't help it Q, it's like I'm seeing the Sistine Chapel. The work of art and pure beauty." The blush runs up Quinn's checks and she pulls on her bottom lip and I lick my own from the thirst of wanting her juices. I move my way in and

Quinn's smell is intoxicating. She's sizzling on my tongue and this is by far the best thing I have ever tasted. I circle my tongue around her swollen pink clit and bite down just hard enough for her to bulge up. This taste is addicting and I need more so I lick my way down all of her slit to her entrance that's begging to be filled. Normally I would plunder my victims, but this is Quinn and I want to go at her pace and make her feel like she has never before and I have no idea why.

" Quinn you let me know if you're uncomfortable or if I'm hurting you and I'll stop."

" I trust you San, please don't stop." Your wish is my command princess. I slip my tongue in her entrance and holy shit I knew it was going be tight, but not like this. I feel my tongue squeezing to get in; didn't she have a baby? How is she this tight? It's so sexy and now I'm tongue fucking her and she's getting wetter and so is my face. I use my fingers to rub and pinch her clit. " Ooo San keep going that feels so goood!" God that sex voice is driving me nuts. I move my head as fast as I can, feeling her walls squeezing my tongue and more juices flowing out.

" Mmmmmm how can this feel so good?" She says while coming down from her high.

" Oh babes you have not been catered to enough have you?" I see a sad look and she turns her face. I grab her chin and look into those sad but piercing eyes. I kiss her and finally feel a smile. After ten minutes of making out and gasping for air due to lack of oxygen, I slide to the edge of the bed and she pulls the sheets to her chest.

" So that's why college girls experiment?"

Oh we're being funny now.

" And thank god they do."

" You know it was fun, but I don't know; I think for me it was just a one time thing."

Ok that stung a little after what just happened, but I need to play it cool if I don't want to make it seem like it meant anything but sex. See that's the trick with Quinn one minute she loves you and the next she can give a shit.

"Look you don't have to worry, I'm not going to show up at your door with a U-Haul."

Got you back. She grabs a bottle of water and takes a long sip. I can't read her face and I'm hoping this ends well and not totally awkward with another bitch slap.

" So what happens next?"

And she's back, ohh I want to wipe that smirk off her pretty little face.

"We'll you could walk out first, or we could make this a two time thing?" With that she mirrors my smile and crawls my way almost panther like all while straddling my stomach and thighs.

" Miss Lopez I don't believe I have had the opportunity to fuck you now have I?"

" No miss Fabray you have not, do you want to?" Cross my fingers!

" Even though I have never done this before I really want to taste you like you did to me."

" Doors wide open." I wink at her and she goes downtown without hesitation. She fumbles around with my breast wasting no time and has me wincing in pain, but screaming with pleasure. " Shit Quinn I don't think I'm going to believe you have never done this." She just smiles that beautiful Quinn smile and comes up to my ear.

" Your body is so fucking gorgeous and I want to make you mine, no I need to make you my bitch. You think you can do that?" Fuck. I just nod and she's gone, down to my steaming pussy licking all around and sucking like I'm a freaking jolly rancher.

" Fuckkkk Quinn, right there babe ughh."

" Mmm you taste so good!"

Oh my god am I really going to lose it that quick? Before I have time to shatter Quinn sticks in two fingers and jams away.

" Ohhh shitttt that's feel amazing."

" Say your my bitch, say it!"

"I'm your bitchhhh ughh."

" Say your mine." A hard plunge and a flick to my clit.

" Say your mines Santana!"

" I'm yours, I'm so yours Quinn."

I knew Quinn was dominant but she tops me and it's a freaking turn on.

" Let go for me San, I want to feel this tight pussy of yours squeeze my fingers."

I look down to her and hear her words and I'm there. I lose it and feel my walls tightening around her fingers and she so perfectly helps my ride out my orgasm.

She cleans away all my juices licks her fingers clean and comes up to capture my parted lips in a searing kiss. " Taste how delicious you are." I press her body down on me and hump her like a dog mixed with a cat in heat. I am moaning louder and louder. Omg did I just come again?

" San did you just come again." She asks me with a cute curious smile.

Fuck I'm blushing now if that's even possible.

" Yea sorry you just really turned me on with what you said."

" Mhm don't apologize it was so sexy."

I smile like a five year old and we're kissing like we have never kissed before.

When air becomes necessary we stop and Quinn cuddles on top of me with her head on my shoulders tracing circles around my forearm. I can't help but place feather light kisses on the top of her head and rub her exposed back.

" San?"

" Mmm?" I'm starting to feel drowsy.

" You're sleeping?"

" Mmmnm no what's up Q?"

" Oh, I just wanted to say thank you for giving me that and taking your time to satisfy me and not just have a quick fuck."

" I love it when you curse and you don't have to thank me babe, it was my pleasure being able to have you."

I say with all sincerity. Oh my god gayberry is rubbing off on me!

" I don't think I'm drunk anymore, but I am sleepy."

" I'm still drunk, but not from liquor more like some hot ass blonde."

She giggles.

" Such a charmer, goodnight Santana."

" Night Quinn."

I feel sleep take over me but before I drift off I hear or I think I heard.

" I Love you."


End file.
